minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Wither Storm
The Wither Storm '''or the '''Witherstorm, is a giant and advanced Wither who served as the main antagonist of the first four episodes of Season 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode. It is created by Ivor through the use of the command block, which was later destroyed in the conclusion of fourth episode. It was programmed to follow Gabriel the Warrior's amulet. However, it went out of control and became unstoppable, destroying everything in the way of the amulet. It was destroyed by Jesse and their gang in "A Block and a Hard Place". Overview Appearance When created, the Wither Storm resembled a regular Wither with a Command Block attached to its chest, but as it started to suck blocks towards it, it eventually became a giant black, creature with long, powerful tentacles, three heads, glowing purple eyes, and large teeth. The storm surrounding it is also made of mostly obsidian, with a nether brick interior, and quartz teeth. While the storm still holds the same attacks as a normal wither, it also contains a few ender-like qualities as well. The tractor beam being able to lift things can be compared somewhat to an enderman in the fact that both are able to manipulate location, similar to how enderman use teleportation, and the Wither Storm using an anti-gravity beam that, coincidentally, is also purple, the co-symbolized color of the end. At the end of "The Last Place You Look", the Wither Storm separated into three pieces, two that bear resemblance to the original Wither Storm and one with a giant head. Abilities The Wither Storm was a very powerful creature. It gained far superior capabilities with the help of the Command Block. Its powers were: *Firing Wither Skulls which explode violently on contact, leaving behind an accumulation of flames. *Using a tractor beam, sucking in any mobs or blocks in it and inflicting them with Wither or Wither Sickness. *Using its many tentacles to break through almost any obstacles (including Obsidian) and to attack from a distance. *Regeneration as long as the Command Block is intact. *Split and generating progenies of itself if blown into pieces which linked to original (if original Wither Storm who had Command Block died, its progenies died too). *Forming additional heads as well as tentacles inside its body to attack those who threatened its heart (Command Block). *Being able to track the Order's Amulet, unless it is in the Nether or the End. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims the Wither Storm has killed: *Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) *Reuben (Pig) (Indirectly) *Many Hostile Mobs *Possibly a few Humans (indirectly) Death Killed By *Jesse *Reuben (Pig) (indirectly) Since the Wither Storm was powered by the Command Block, Jesse used an enchanted weapon (with Command Block powers) to destroy the Command Block. This killed the Wither Storm and ensured that it would never return. Trivia *The Wither Storm is the first major antagonist in the series and the first antagonist to be created by a person. **The second antagonist created by a person is PAMA. **It is also the first non-human major antagonist, the second being PAMA. *The Wither Storm cannot be built in normal Minecraft, although all of its building materials exist. *The terms "Witherstorm" and "Wither Storm" are interchangeable, and in fact both terms were used to refer to it in Minecraft: Story Mode. The first wording was used in Episodes 1 and 2, and the second was used in Episodes 3, 4, and 5. *When the Wither Storm's middle head was mutated, its eye color changed to cyan instead of purple. *In "Hero in Residence", several posters of The Wither Storm are seen throughout Beacontown. *The Wither Storm is the first antagonist to have an antagonistic role for more than one Episode, the other being Romeo. Gallery Screenshot (57).png|The parts to summon the wither storm hidden in Ivor's layer Screenshot (58).png|Ivor summoning the wither storm Wither.JPG|The Wither Storm first stage, a normal Wither holding The Command Block. Screenshot (62).png|Witherstorm sucking up blocks in order to grow in size Screenshot (59).png|The beginning of the wither storm (Wither with command block) Wiher (2).JPG|The wither storm growing Witheer (3).JPG|Ivor trying to retreat the Wither Storm. Wither Storm.JPG|Development of the Wither Storm, with one of its heads having mutated with a purple eye and a strange mouth. Jesse about to throw the potion image.jpeg|Jesse about to throw the potion in an attempt to kill the Wither Storm. Run!.jpeg|Jesse's gang and Gabriel running from the Wither Storm. Screenshot (66).png|Wither storm growing a tentacle Screenshot (64).png|Gabriel being sucked up by the wither storm's tractor beam Screenshot (67).png|Wither storm emerging from the Endercon hall Thewitherstorm.png|The Wither Storm with three mutated heads. Screenshot (78).png|The wither storm sucking people and blocks up Witherstorm.png|The Wither Storm in its full form. Screenshot (72).png|The wither storm shooting fiery wither skulls from its mouths Witherstorm at Boomtown.jpeg|The Wither Storm destroying Boom Town. wither storm.png|The Wither Storm attacking Redstonia (Episode 2) Wither_Storm_Episode_3.jpg|The Wither Storm in Episode 3. Tumblr nyc1z2KA9w1rhhykuo1 1280.jpg|Jesse being sucked up by the Wither Storm 20180331110457_1.jpg|The Wither Storm reviving after Jesse discovers the command block is not destroyed. Minecraft-Story-Mode_20151124211342.jpg|A mutated Wither Storm with three bodies. Jesse with Pickaxe.PNG|Jesse and Reuben inside the Wither Storm. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Deceased Category:Utility Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Creatures Category:Mute Characters Category:Minecraft Story Mode Exclusives Category:Season 1 Characters